


Storybrooke Times: Christmas Special 2015

by ml101



Series: Storybrooke Times [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Storybrooke Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my RSS gift for PictureStories and the prompt was "Gold shops for Belle's gift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke Times: Christmas Special 2015

"Are we seriously going to do this?”

Gold groaned as he followed Killian, David, Neal, Robin and Jefferson around the mall. The men had agreed that they were all screwed trying to figure out what to give their respective partners. So instead of suffering individually, they decided to team up and maybe not get yelled at. 

Gold hadn’t bought anything for Belle because he didn’t know what to give her at all. A book was out of the question because she’s probably read everything printed in the entire planet. His fashion sense only comprised of three piece suits so buying her clothes was out of the question. He had asked Jefferson what he could get Belle and that turned out to be the biggest mistake he had made in his entire life.

Now he was dragged along with the others. Killian asking him what to get Milah, David asking Neal what to get Mary Margaret and Neal asking him in return what to get Emma. Robin asking all of them what to get Regina. Jefferson, the mastermind of the mission was buying a pet bunny for Alice.

And that is how they ended up in the mall.

“You know I’ll just ask Bae,” said Gold turning around but both Killian and David grabbed him before he could escape.

“No way boss,” said Killian. “You’re just going to suffer like the rest of us.”

“Jefferson isn’t,” mumbled Gold. “Besides, Bae could help you think of a gift for Milah too.”

“Sure and you’ll leave us all to rot,” complained David. “We’re in this together.”

“You sound like that annoying high school song,” said Neal. “But David’s right, all for one and one for all. Nobody get’s left behind or forgotten.”

“Stop with the Disney quotes before I slug you Cassidy,” said Killian as Jefferson rejoined them.

“I’m going to pick up our little white rabbit later once we’re heading home,” said Jefferson. “So what shall we do for you pathetic men?”

They all glared at Jefferson who raised his arms in surrender. “You have to admit you are pathetic. Why didn’t you just ask the ladies what they wanted?”

“Because they’d say that we don’t know them at all if we can’t even get a gift for them for Christmas,” mumbled Robin.

“Besides,” began David. “I wanted to surprise Mary Margaret with mine.”

“I concur,” said Killian.

“May we please just end this misery and go ahead and move?” asked Gold, getting more and more annoyed by the minute and might just fire every single one of them.

“Clothing store?” offered Jefferson and all the men shook their heads.

“I don’t think she’ll even wear whatever I buy,” said Robin.

“I’m going to get the wrong size,” added David.

“Probably not her taste,” said Neal.

“Ok, ok I get it,” said Jefferson with a smirk. “Jewelry then? But I doubt all of your women would go for that?”

“I think I’m going to try my luck with the clothing stores,” said Neal. “Anyone coming with me?”

“I’ll try but Milah isn’t really picky with her clothes,” said Killian. “She justs shops when she needs more clothes and isn’t really looking for matching outfits, just what makes her comfortable.”

“No,” said Gold. “Don’t get her clothes unless you want to sleep on the couch until New Year.”

“What then?” asked Killian.

“Give her something that makes her feel special,” said Gold. “I usually make something for her because she knows I did it only for her.”

“Like what?”

“I’ve made her a scarf, a quilt, a sweater,” began Gold. “Basically things you can knit because that was what my aunts did for a living before.”

“That’s a skill I wished I could have,” said David.

They all headed for the clothing store. Gold tried to browse but he knew that he had already decided not to get Belle any clothes for a gift. As he continued on browsing, he saw something that might be a good gift for Emma.

“Hey Neal!” called Gold and the man turned to him. “Come here for a second.”

“What is it?” asked Neal as he looked at whatever it was that Gold was pointing at and Neal’s eyes widened. It was a red zip-up leather jacket with pockets on the chests and waist. “Man, boss! You sure do have a good eye. Em will love this!”

“Can you do that for me?” asked David earning him a glare. “Just when you see something, boss. No big deal.”

“And here I thought you were going to complain the entire day,” chided Jefferson. “You do have a good eye Adam. If only you could use that to get your own girl a gift.”

“Shut up,” hissed Gold as he turned and tried to get away from them but wound out walking with Killian. “You’re not going to find something here for Mil.”

“Can’t hurt to try,” mumbled Killian. “She’s bloody hard to buy for. How did you survive being her best friend?”

“By telling her that as her best friend she shouldn’t expect a gift but I expect a free lunch,” said Gold. “I told you, something personalized. Milah loves to feel special and one of a kind. She’s not materialistic. You can give her a kiss on the mouth for every hour of the day and she’ll love it.”

“I’m not going to even ask where you got that from,” groaned Killian. ‘But I want to give her something.”

“You got a small rowboat on that ship of yours right?” asked Gold all of a sudden, an idea coming to mind.

“I don’t think she’ll appreciate a rowboat, boss,” said Killian.

“I’m not saying you should it give it to her,” began Gold. “Aren’t sailors usually naming their vessels even those as small as rowboats?”

Killian’s eyes went wide with realization. “Boss you are a genius!” He then turned towards the hardware store. “I’m going to buy some paint! Call me when we’re leaving!”

“Where’s he off?” asked David as the others rejoined Gold.

“To get Milah’s gift,” said Gold with a small smile. “Where are we going next?”

“I’m trying my luck at the jewelry store,” said David and they all nodded and followed him to their next destination. But then Gold grabbed Robin’s arm.

“What is it?” asked Robin looking at the News Editor.

“Does Regina still ride?” asked Gold.

Robin was about to ask what he was talking about but then Robin saw that Storybrooke now had a Stable Horse Riding Club and they were offering memberships.

“I’m sure she’ll love to give Daniel a home with other horses,” said Gold and Robin nodded, telling them that he’ll catch up with them later.

“That’s 3 for 3 but still nothing for you Adam,” teased Jefferson.

“Continue to mock me and Alice won’t get her rabbit, Jefferson.” threatened Gold with a glare.

“Ok ok sheesh,” said Jefferson. “Lighten up, Adam. I’m sure you’ll find something.”

David led the three of them to the jewelry store and again browsed around. Gold hoped he could find something now but Belle wasn’t really a jewelry sort of person. She was very simple with her clothing and style. As he continued to browse his eyes landed on a green ring. He didn’t know why but it reminded him so much of Mary Margaret. The green stone in the middle was highlighted more by the extended metal from the ring’s round shank.

“David,” called Gold, not looking away from the ring. “How long have you and Mary Margaret been dating?”

“Why?” asked David but Gold didn’t look up at him and the younger man followed his eyes and they rounded in surprise. “You don’t really think…”

“You didn’t answer the question,” said Gold with a smile. “But you have to agree with me that it’s perfect.”

“It is,” said David as he studied the ring. “It sort of reminds me of my mother and Mary Margaret at the same time.”

“Then?”

David studied it a second longer and nodded. “I’ll take it.”

Jefferson walked up to Gold as David inquired about the ring. “What was that?”

“Looks like I’m the last man standing,” said Gold but a smile was on his face. “Come on, let’s get a head start. I’m sure David will be done once we’re ready to leave.”

“You seemed to be awfully pleased with yourself,” said Jefferson as they left the jewelry store. “This is despite the fact that you’ve helped every single one of your colleagues in finding a gift for the women of their lives and yet you still have nothing.”

Gold glared at him but Jefferson dragged him into a second hand bookstore. “Here I think you might find this shop, appealing.”

“Belle has read all the books in existence Jefferson,” complained Gold. “I don’t think I can buy her a book.”

“Just try,” said Jefferson. “Believe me. These second hand shops usually surprise people, including me and that is saying something.”

Gold decided that it was better than nothing so he browsed through the shelves. He tried the fantasy section and of course knew that Belle would have probably read all the books there. He decided that he might as well something for himself so as to not waste the trip. His eyes managed to drift to the science books and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the names on the spine.

_Innovating Inventions by Maurice and Collette French_

Belle had mentioned that her father was an inventor and that she had lost her mother when she was a young girl so this must have been written before she was born or when her mother was pregnant with her. Gold took the book and immediately went to the author page and sure enough the picture of the woman resembled Belle almost perfectly.

“Guess you found something,” said Jefferson all of a sudden and Gold handed him the book. Jefferson whistled.

“You know Gold,” began Jefferson. “You must be one of the luckiest bastards in the universe. To think you would find this here.”

“Must be,” said Gold. “But if I was really lucky, I would have thought of this sooner instead of suffering through a day of shopping with my staff and co-workers. I really hate shopping.”

“Not when it’s for Belle.”

Gold made to retort but Jefferson was right. Anything for Belle was worth it.


End file.
